A Different Choice
by LycoX
Summary: Suppose Stiles hadn't decided to lie to his dad about what happened to him after the game? Suppose he told the truth instead? How different would things possibly be?


**A Different Choice**

 **Disclaimer: So while watching the final episodes of season 2, I got to thinking it seemed shitty that Stiles didn't have his dad go and save Erica and Boyd from the Argent basement after he showed up at the house. So basically, this is me correcting that shitty moment.**

* * *

"Gerard, Gerard Argent did this to you?" Asked Sheriff Noah Stilinski in a dangerous tone of voice after his son had explained what happened to him.

Even though Stiles had been tempted to just lie about what happened but he quickly came to the realization that if he did, he'd be leaving Erica and Boyd to that Hell. And despite the issues that's been had, he couldn't do that to them. That was something horrible people did and while he could admit to himself that he wasn't exactly the greatest guy around, he knew damn well he wasn't a horrible person. He'd be no better then someone like Peter or even Kate. "Y-Yeah, and that's… That's not all, dad."

"What do you mean?" Asked the older man as his eyes narrowed as so help him if that old bastard did more then just strike at his son!

"He… He's got Erica and Boyd locked up down in that basement. And not just like locked up with chains or ropes to a chair, but got them hangin' from the ceiling with their arms tied up and attached to an electrical current. They practically had to watch as he assaulted me and that was the last thing those two needed." Stiles told him as he swallowed thickly as the whimpers from those two came to the forefront of his mind.

Making his eyes a little watery in the process as his dad gaped at him in shock. "So you're tellin' me that the Argents aren't only kidnapping kids, but torturing them!?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Its why Scott and Allison had to hide they were even datin' cause her family has a certain kind of… Prejudice towards certain group types." Explained the hurt young man somewhat truthfully.

But it was enough to make his dad jump into action. "Then I think its time something was done. Come on." Stilinski ordered as he walked away to grab his keys and begin to make some calls.

Granted, with day shifters having to pull double duty after Matt Daehler's attack on them, there was only so much help he was going to get in raiding the Argent household. And there was no way in Hell he was about to wait on a search warrant as who knows what else could happen in the time it took to get it. Stiles hesitated for a brief moment before quickly following after his dad. Roughly 20 minutes later saw Silinski and his Deputies make their way inside the Argent household while it finally occurred to Stiles to let Scott know what was going on through text. Chris Argent was none too happy about what was going on, but on the inside, he was actually a little relieved this was happening. Not to mention rather horrified his own father had kidnapped Stiles and beaten him. Boyd and Erica were thankfully saved from their Hell thanks to Stiles' telling the truth and it'd even get him a hug from the Blonde and a nod of respect from tall teen. "You know, I never much liked you, Stiles, but this… This kinda changes that a little." Boyd told him softly but seriously.

"Yeah? Well, I wish the whole respect thing coulda happened under better circumstances."

Boyd could definitely agree on that as Scott, Derek, Isaac, and a man the teen didn't recognize showed up on the scene and surrounded them. "Told you that you make a good Batman." Erica told him quietly into his chest as she continued to hug the buzz cut teenager.

Not really paying attention to the fact her long time crush was mildly freaking out and it wasn't cause he was being hugged by her. "How the Hell are you even alive!?"

"Let's just say its a long story that can be explained later when there's less ears to over hear it. My, such a warm welcome."

"Yeah, you know all about warm, don'tcha, Peter?"

Peter just gave him a look that did nothing to deter Stiles. "Are you all alright?" Asked Derek in concern. Though mostly towards his two (hopefully still) Betas.

Erica slowly turned to look at him with tears in her eyes as Boyd looked at the man as the voices of their parents could be heard coming towards the group. The young Blonde then rushed to Derek and hugged him tightly and he couldn't help but hug back just as tightly and it wasn't long before Boyd joined in on the hug. The trio taking great comfort in the shared moment as the others watched on. Or at least Scott did until he caught sight of a highly unhappy Allison. Who was feeling very betrayed and coming under the belief that the boy she loves had finally decided to betray her and join Derek and his Pack. She sneered at Scott and he couldn't help but wince as she was placed inside a Deputy's vehicle to be taken away as Boyd and Erica's parents reached them and another tender moment was had. Not to mention a quickly told but believable lie as to why Derek was hanging around them. Gerard unfortunately had managed to escape however so that he could cause problems later. Though the whole town would be on the look out for the abusive and manipulative old man.

And it wasn't long before he got his just desserts thanks to a sneaky plan of Scott's involving the Bite from Derek. Chris however would face some jail time for his part in things, even if he had been becoming rather uneasy and reluctant about it all as things continued on. Allison would be placed into mandatory therapy sessions in order to deal with her issues that had sprang up from her mother's death and her grandfather's clear manipulations of her. She'd also end up learning the truth when Scott would unexpectedly show up and reluctantly tell her how her mom ended up getting Bit to begin with. And while it hadn't been easy for her to hear that, it did help in the healing process and help make the girl lose her negative mindset towards him and the others. Though she'd still have some issues where Derek was concerned but it was understandable. But Allison knew that the main blame laid at the feet of Gerard and centuries old ways of handling things. Boyd and Erica would remain in Beacon Hills and remain in Derek's Pack since neither wanted to chance running again.

Plus, the fact that their horrible experiences was making them closer for the first time in years with their families was another reason they chose not to leave. Derek was damned happy about it and was even attempting to be a much better Alpha to them and to Isaac. Along with Scott and Jackson now that the arrogant teen had finally become a Werewolf. Of course it helped there wasn't anymore threats to deal with for the time being until the Alpha Pack made a move. Something he made sure to warn them about thanks to his trying to be a better Alpha. Though none of them wanted much to do with Peter as the man was just creepy! Erica was especially protective of Melissa anytime Scott's mother was around and 'Uncle Creepy' was around too. Which Scott definitely appreciated as he hated the thought of his mom being anywhere near close to that man! And though Peter was being tight lipped about why the Bite hadn't exactly worked on Lydia, she was none the less welcomed into the Pack much to her liking as she had seriously hated not knowing what was going on!

It was amazing how one different choice could have such an effect on things.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I feel satisfied now.**


End file.
